The present invention generally relates to the assembly of composite labels, more particularly to an apparatus and method for assembling a generally continuous stream of composite labels that include a ribbon segment and a seal or label peelably affixed to a backing web. A generally continuous stream of spaced ribbon segments are formed and directed to a location at which the ribbon segments are transferred, in conjunction with the transfer of adhesive-backed labels, onto a substantially continuous web of backing material in order to form the composite label products.
Various machines and devices are available for applying adhesive-backed labels and the like onto various surfaces, for example product packages. A typical product application in this regard is the affixation of decorative and/or informational labels or seals onto retail packages. Included in this regard are decorative and promotional seals in the nature of those that connote approval, certification, award reception and the like in order to provide the retail package with a distinctive appearance that indicates a high quality product.
Such types of decorative, promotional and informational labels or seals convey an enhanced degree of distinctiveness and eye appeal when they include a component having a texture noticeably different from that of a cellulosic or paper type of label. These distinctive components typically will have a more porous texture or surface than cellulosic components, which increases the difficulty with which such components are handled. For example, porous textured components such as ribbons are difficult to accurately and consistently transport, they are not efficiently lifted by vacuum devices, and they are not especially well adapted to receive coatings of adhesive. A particularly troublesome composite label or seal in this regard is one that is in the nature of a cellulosic seal having a ribbon protruding therefrom. Typically, composite labels or seals of this type are applied by hand to the retail package or the like, often as two separate components that are combined into the composite label or seal at the time of their respective application to the package.
There is accordingly a need for a means by which a composite label or seal can be assembled on a generally continuous and automated basis and in a form by which the thus assembled composite seal can be readily applied in automated fashion onto a retail product package and the like. Such a need is fulfilled by the present invention by virtue of which composite labels are formed from a roll of ribbon and from a web of labels that are manipulated and presented to a transfer assembly which positions a ribbon segment below at least a portion of a label while positioning the label onto a generally continuous web of backing material in order to form a series of composite labels or seals on the backing material web.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement for assembling composite labels or seals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method which operate in automated manner in order to combine a ribbon segment with an adhesive-backed cellulosic label.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for supplying composite labels in a form that is suitable for automated application onto a stream of items.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.